


Sickly Reflections

by MissyMae33



Category: The Flip Zone
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMae33/pseuds/MissyMae33
Summary: This is dedicated to my good friend, Asriel_Dreemurr2.Thanks for being an amazing internet brother. <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sickly Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my good friend, Asriel_Dreemurr2.  
> Thanks for being an amazing internet brother. <3

The feeling of his fuzzy head and droopy eyelids slowly opening helped etch the look of a brand new day for Leirsa Rumeer. He wiggled his fingers and clenched his fist on his chest where Mae was, close to his heart as he dreamed. He yawned as the world built around him, giving him the fresh look at the morning. The time felt like approximately 8 a.m., despite the lack of clocks or any form of time in general. He was on his inflatable bed in Zil’s room, just beside her canopy bed.

As he moved his hand, he felt the rough, bumpy feeling of paper glide against his hand. Confused and still sleepy, he looked at what he had just touched. It was a book, in fact, it was the book  _ Charlotte’s Web _ , something that he and Zil were reading prior. He has gotten comfy and began to read, and made it to chapter three. Memories beyond that point were fuzzy, but he faintly recalled hearing Zil’s soft snore before his head sank into the pillow and his hand slowly dropped the book as he dozed off. He hadn’t even been able to put the book down, he fell asleep whilst reading.

He felt out a sleepy chuckle, and slowly sat up on the little airy mattress to stretch. His eyes were more awake and adjusted to the dim light from the star night light they loved so dearly, the stars, luminous and smiling at them, danced all night on the ceiling, and on their dreams. He set the book on the dresser and turned on Zil’s lamp. With more light in the room, he turned off the night light and finally stood up to look at Zil.

He walked up to her bed, the soft, purposely hushed pitter patter of his feet slowly rang out on her carpet as he looked down at the sleeping demon. She looked so very peaceful, hugging Asriel close to her heart as Leirsa had done to Mae. But her expression was tense, and looked as if she was uncomfortable. Leirsa knelt down and shook her shoulder a little.

“Wakey wakey, my little Stardust.” Leirsa said, his soft, soothing voice whispering as to not startle the demon as she too booted up for the day. A few moments passed and no movement happened from Zil. He tried again, shaking her shoulder a little more.

“Ziiiilllll~ it’s time to wake uuuuppp~” Leirsa said, his voice a little louder this time. Zil moved a little, her head slowly rocking as her eyes fluttered open. They looked faded, and thin. Maybe she was just tired? She looked at him and smiled weakly.

“Morning, Starlight,” Zil softly said, her voice raspy from sleep. She turned her whole head to look at him. “Did you sleep well?”

As she turned her head, Leirsa realized how pale she looked, and she was sweating. Her smile quickly faded as she closed her eyes for a second to regulate her breathing.

“Zil… are you feeling okay? You look rather ill…” Leirsa said, backing up a little to give the demon some space. Zil sleepily looked up. Even more in the light did Leirsa see how awful she really looked. Her face was white as a ghost, beads of sweat trickling down her face and soaking in her hair, and dark circles under her eyes. She looked like the undead.

She shook her head a little to ease the early morning drowsiness, but it didn’t quite fade like she wished it would. She raised her gloved hand and saw it shake and tremble as if a cold ghoul had embraced it.

“I’m… no… I’m not…” Zil said putting her hand back down and closing her eyes, laying down in discomfort.

Leirsa walked back down to the bed, knelt back down, and put the back of his hand on Zil’s forehead, feeling her tattooed skin and closed third eye.

She was burning up.

“Oh gods… Zil, you most definitely have a fever.” Leirsa said, standing back up.

“Wh...what’s a fever..?” Zil said, opening her eyes a little to look at the stressed and worried Leirsa, biting his nails.

“It’s when your body heats itself up to get rid of some bacteria… I think… and it gets very hot to kill the germs, and...uhm… you’ve never had this before?” Leirsa asked.

Zil shook her head.

“I think this is because I stopped eating humans. Just the taste of them makes me gag now. Eating them is how we got nutrients, and more power, but… you know how I am, and I think my body is shutting down to recharge again.” Zil said, looking up in a daze.

Leirsa perked up. “Recharge?”

“Every now and then, our powers need to reset, it’s based on what all we do, eat, and how much we sleep. Since I haven’t been eating humans for a long time now, I’m fighting and summoning more than ever before, and I’ve gotten used to the sleep schedule here, it’s hurt my body. I’ve never had this fever before though…” Zil said.

“I have had them before, they make you feel dizzy, sleepy, and delirious. It’s not very fun.” Leirsa said, putting a hand on the dresser and leaning on it.

Zil shook her head a little, and chuckled. “Yep. I’m feeling it. And yeah, not the best feeling.” 

Leirsa tired to act calm and collected so she wouldn’t comprehend or catch onto how worried he was for her.

_ She’s never had a fever? What if it is deadly for demons? What do I do? _

Leirsa sprouted an idea before walking up to Zil, and pulling her blanket back a little, giving her body, clothed in her little starry nightgown exposed to the cool, morning air. As he did so, she moved her legs a little more, and wiggled her toes to tell each of them good morning, and continued to lay there, sleepy and sickly.

“Rest up a little, okay Stardust? I’m going to go get some things to help you feel better, mkay?” Leirsa said, putting a hand on her scalding, pale cheek.

She nodded silently, he could tell she wasn’t at her a-game today. He gave her a nod back and walked out the door.

As he walked down the hallway, he started to sweat himself. He wasn’t feeling sick or anything like Zil, he was just scared. Sure, they’ve had worse situations, but anything bad that happened to her still hurt his heart. As he walked, he tried to recall what happened the night before, possibly to find out if she had eaten something or did something to cause this.

Suddenly, he remembered…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zil shakily summoned a new bar of soap for the bathroom, and walked inside to set it where the soap usually has a home in the shower, and stepped back out. She wasn’t looking where she was going, and bumped into someone.

“Oh, sorry!” She looked up, and it was Leirsa.

“Zil… how many things have you summoned today? What number was that?” Leirsa said, worryingly and looking down at her.

“Uhm….eight? I just did your guitar and then the bread and then...uh… the soap..?” Zil said, confused.

“Oh dear, Zil. Don’t you think that’s a little much for you? You summoned five things yesterday? Does that drain your power?” Leirsa said, leaning down a little.

“Well, yeah it does, but I’m trying to help, so I don’t care.” Zil said, shaking her head a little and walking down the hallway.

“Now hold on, little miss. You summoned so much yesterday, you had that nightmare and stayed up for the majority of the night, what all have you eaten today?” Leirsa said, walking in front of her.

“An apple and some crackers.” Zil said.

“Are you… hungry?” Leirsa asked, kneeling at this point.

“Well, yeah a little, but I’m busy.” Zil said, trying to walk around him.

“No, wait, Zil. I know you like to help, I do too, but your health comes first. Remember the show we watched about the boy with the rock in his belly? He works together, like we said, remember?” Leirsa asked, pointing to where his belly button is to indicate he’s talking about the child.

Zil nodded her head, she looked exhausted.

“Come now, you need your rest, you look really sleepy. I’ll get you some food, and read you something,.” Leirsa said, picking her up and walking back towards her room. Zil sat tiredly, and laid her head on Leirsa’s shoulder, and he could feel her body moving as she breathed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leirsa realized he hadn't blinked, and his eyes were drying and getting watery. He blinked for a second, slowing his walking and rubbing his eyes to steady his sight and moisture of his eyes, as well as the flashback. He eventually made his way to the lounge where he saw Oralia drinking some grape juice, and kicking her feet as she sat on the stool, slumped over on the bar. She caught a glimpse of Leirsa and smiled.

“Greetings, Leirsa!” She said, sitting up a little straighter and setting her cup down.

Leirsa shyly waved back, trying not to smile too wide or let his face become too red from the sight of her. “How do you do?”

A little head poked up from the couch, and two little hands flung over, one gripping a pencil the other, a sketchbook. Callum waved with much enthusiasm.

“Mr. Leirsa!!” He said, getting up and rushing up to him with a hug.

Leirsa was a little startled by the sudden rush and grip of the hug, but he gave Callum a warm smile and leaned down to hug back.

“Hey, little guy.” He said, ruffling his hair. Callum giggled and looked up a him.

“How are you?” Callum said, eager to hear how Leirsa was doing. 

Oralia looked at them, and smiled, but then looked down at his side and noticed the absence of the little demon he so dearly loved.

“Hey hon, where is Zil? She still sleeping?” Oralia asked, standing up and giving her body a quick stretch.

Leirsa’s expression grew a little more blue.

“About that… Zil isn’t feeling good. She has a fever.” Leirsa said, looking down a little.

Calum gasped. “You mean big sister Zil is sick???” He said, looking a little sad as he clung to Leirsa’s pajamas.

“Unfortunately, yes. Apparently, she has never had a fever before, and her body need to ‘reset its power’, or at least, that’s what she told me.” Leirsa said, kneeling down to Callum and looking him in the eye.

Callum’s head hung in sympathy for Zil, tears welled in his eyes.

“What if she doesn’t get better… What if she’s sick forever?! I won’t ever be able to hug her ever again!!” Callum said, shaking his head in doubt, as tears flung from his eyes. 

Leirsa wiped the tears from his eyes, and gave him a hopeful smile.

“It’s okay to be a little worried, Callum. But I promise you, she will be okay. We just have to give her some space, so she can rest so she can feel better!” Leirsa said, a little cheerfully. 

Callum wiped some of his own tears away and looked at him. “You’re right!! We can help big sister Zil get better!!”

Oralia giggled and walked up to Leirsa. 

“Have you talked to Celimene about this yet, Leirsa? Maybe she can heal her?” Oralia said, putting a hand on his back.

Leirsa’s eyes lit up. “Oh, you’re right, she can possibly aid her!!” 

“I don’t mean to barge in suddenly, but I believe my name was mentioned?”

Celimene walked in, already with her dress on as it flowed as she walked to the three. Her freckles and smile shined in the lounge light.

“Good morning, Celimommy!!” Callum said, giving Leirsa his sketchbook and pencil and rushing to Celimene to get yet another morning hug. Leirsa looked down, and in the sketchbook as a sketch of Todd. It was beautiful. He smiled and looked back up at Celimene.

“Oh! A good morning to you too, Mr. Callum. I take it you slept well, hunny?” Celimene asked, crouching down to meet his level.

“Yes I did!! I dreamed about dancing with you!!” He said eagerly, and spinning around as if to reenact his dream.

“Oh, dearie me! Is that so? That sounds like you had a ball! I do wish it was reality, that sounds like one fun occasion.” Celimene said, giving Callum a loving, and motherly grin.

Leirsa walked up to Celimene and looked down at her with a rather sorrowful grin.

“Good day, Mr. Rumeer! Are you well? You seem a little on the blue side, in sorrow, that is.” Celimene said, looking back up at Leirsa.

Lerisa crouched down and gave Callum his sketchbook back, and he suddenly grew a smile and ran to the couch, plopping down and starting to scribble on a new piece of paper. Leirsa watched him run back and looked at Celimene, still crouched.

“Zil has a fever, is there anyway you can help her?” Leirsa said, whispering a little as to not disturb the little boy’s drawing time.

“Oh dear! Of course, lead me to her, let’s make haste!” Celiene said standing back up and helping Leirsa along, lifting her skirt and running with him to her room.

Leirsa softly knocked on the door and opened it gently. Zil slowly opened her eyes and looked at the door, a blank stare being sent to Leirsa and Celimene as they walked in. She wasn’t fully aware of the situation, her fever was taking a toll on her, making her delirious.

“Hey, Zil. I have Celimene to help.” Leirsa said, his voice hushed.

Zil’s expression didn’t change, and she kept her dead, hollow stare at the two of them. Celimene’s mouth arced downward, and she walked toward the bed.

“Apologies if this is unpleasant, do know I only intend to assist you.” Ceimene said, getting on her knees and moving the hair out of Zil’s face, revealing her tattoo and third eye. She took a deep breath, and put her hand on Zil’s forehead, feeling how hot she really was, hitching her breath, and bringing it back for a second.

“Oh gods… Leirsa, do be a dear and grab me the thermometer from the bathroom, will you? I would like a confirmed and certain temperature so I can channel the needed energy to aid her.” Celimene said.

Leirsa hesitantly and worriedly nodded, and ran out toward the bathroom. As he did, Celimne got up and sat on the bed, sitting by Zil.

“Zil, sweetie, is it possible for you to rest your noggin on my lap?” Celimene said, patting her lap. Zil looked up at her, and didn’t say a word.

“What.. do I… need to summon…?” Zil said, her voice shaky and weak, just like her bones.

“Zil, darling, you needen’t summon anything as of now, I’m asking for you to put your head on my lap so I can heal you.” Celimene said, rubbing her shoulder.

Zil slightly sat up, slowly maneuvering her body to be at an angle at which she can rest her head on Celimene. She got her head in position, and dropped it down, trying to regulate her breathing.

“Oh dearie me, Zil. Not too forceful, you’re going to bump your sweet noggin, honey…” Celimene said.

“Yes...Oralia…” Zil said, keeping her body still and eyes closed.

“I’m Celimene, love.” Celimene said, pointing at herself.

“Sorry...Cel..Celibean…” Zil said, smiling a little, apologetically. 

Celimene tilted her head at that comment, and chuckled, sadly, but flabbergasted at what was said.

Leirsa rushed back inside, thermometer in hand, handing it to Celimene.

“Sorry it took me so long.” Leirsa said, trying to catch is breath from running.

“You’re quite alright, thank you for your cooperation.” Celimene said, receiving the thermometer.

“Zil, honey, I’m giving you a thermometer, keep it still in your mouth, okay?” Celimene said, readying it.

Zil listened this time, and nodded. Celimene put it in her mouth and kept it still for her. Leirsa sat down beside them and watched this go down. They both felt despair grow as the red dot migrated upward, and stopped at 102 °F. They both gasped as it sat there, and didn’t move. Leirsa was afraid this would happen.

“Oh… oh dear Zil…” 

Celimene took the thermometer out of her mouth, and Zil let out a disgusted look.

“Ugh… I hate the taste of...those thingies and dodats…” Zil said, squirming in Celimene’s lap, trying to get the taste of glass out of her mouth.

Celimene looked at the thermometer closer and saw that the red dot did not migrate as it did moments before. She sighed and put the thermometer down, and looked at Leirsa.

“Okay, I think I can help.” Celimene said, looking back at Zil and putting a hand back on her forehead, trying not to pay attention to the heat and rather her attempt at healing her.

Celimene closed her eyes and started to begin the healing process. She let the antlers dpgrowa and her hair change hue and flow as if a wind was making it dance. She focused on trying to heal and trying to help.

Helping was what she did, what she loved, what she wanted to make up for something she couldn’t.

Celimene opened her eyes to try and spot a difference or something that shined hope into this situation, but what she saw…

Nothing.

Zil opened her eyes more, and blinked.

“Celimene…. stop….you’re hurting me…”

Celimene has led and pulled her hand back. She looked down at Zil, her horns letting off a blue glow, flickering and brightness fluctuating in its luminous glow.

“Oh gods, I am so sorry, Zil!” Celimene said, setting her back down off of her lap, and standing up.

“It’s...fine… it made me more aware…. but you can’t help...this is normal demon stuff...just spelt it pass…” Zil said, turning on her side tiredly.

Leirsa looked at Celimene, and she shook her head.

“I apologize, Mr. Rumeer. It seems this is normal for her… why don’t we observe how this goes about and determine how to handle it in due time?” Celimene said, putting a hand on his back.

“I mean… if she thinks so, then by golly I guess I will.” Leirsa said, sitting down by her bed.

“I’ll inform the others, please feel better soon, Miss Zil” Celimene said, walking out and giving them a wave.

“Mmmmmm….you’re...welcome…” Zil said, slowly and sickly.

When she walked out, Leirsa looked around, and spotted the guitar she had summoned him the night before, and walked over to grab it.

“Since we are gonna be here for a while, why not listen to some tunes?” Leirsa said, sitting beside Zil’s bed.

She grabbed Asriel and pulled him back toward her, and smiled.

“I’d love some songs for...lunch, Todd….” Zil said, still a little dizzy from all that had transpired.

Leirsa looked at her, but shook his head and started to play. The soft plucking of the strings let out a song throughout her room, sounds that crescendoed and rang into the hallway and beyond as Leirsa played.

Zil closed her eyes and submersed herself in the melodies and harmonies, letting her body sink into the bed as she let her mind drift away more and more by the minute, letting the music dance in her ears, in her mind, and soon, her dreams.

Leirsa kept playing, soon sitting back by the wall while he still let his song carry on so. He played for the good of the life they had to live, for the times they shared, for the events along the way, for her, for him, him and her.

Even as Leirsa played on, the songs he played came to him, and he felt drowsy. Still playing, he rested his head on the end of Zil’s bed, and looked back at her. She looked peaceful, despite the events of that morning. 

As he strummed one last chord, he looked at her again, and let his eyes finally subdue to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The Mirror…. The Mirror….” 

Someone was calling out to her. Something was trying to reach her. Who, or what was it…? Why this? Why now?

Wherever she was, a green light pooled the room and onto Zil. Something was in this strange light, something was calling for her help.

Zil walked toward the light, a hand guiding her along the way. She wasn’t able, move her head, just staring forward. She tried to talk, it couldn’t move her lips. She kept walking.

Then she reached the light and looked at the glass. She saw… she saw… 

Leirsa, clothes soaked in blood and lifeless.

She tried to scream, bang on the glass, and say “Leirsa! I’m here! Wake up!” But she looked at her reflection.

Her lips were sewed shut with red string.

The hand moved toward her mouth, and covered it. She couldn’t fight… or.. help or…. anything…

_ “Someone is upset. Don’t worry, you can join him soon~”  _ Someone said, voice laced with cruelty and mischievous doings.

He came into view, and held Zil’s head to look at Leirsa.

_ “Quite a sight, isn’t it? Didn’t take much effort, the idiot made a move.” _

Something rang out in the void, and made Koji back up.

_ “For the love of the gods… I swear… we are going to finish where we left off, I swear that I will kill the gods and make you see them. Make you see stars as they fall with you. I. Will. Kill you.” _

Something was making the little demon girl wake up, someone eagerly shaking her shoulder.

“Big sister Zil!! Wake up!! I made you something!!”

Zil slowly opened her eyes in relief to find a smiling Callum above her.

“Wakey Wakey!! I made you a get well soon gift!!”

Oralia was shaking Leirsa awake, and taking the guitar and setting it aside as he slowly woke up from his nap too.

“Ah… I dozed off, didn’t I?” Leirsa said, rubbing his eyes, and giving a quick yawn.

Oralia giggled and ruffled his hair.

“Yes sir. Guess the music even works on you too, huh?” Oralia said, putting an arm around his shoulder, and giving him a polite smile.

“Heh, guess so.” Leirsa said. 

Callum hopped onto the bed and gave Zil a piece of paper. Zil sleepily sat up and looked up at the piece of paper in her hand in the light of her lamp.

She sees a picture of her and Callum, dancing. She smiled and looked at Callum.

“Awww. This is amazing. Thank you.” Zil said, patting Callum on the head.

“Yay!! You’re welcome!! I’ll give you a hug when you feel better!!” Callum said, jumping off of the bed and walking back to Oralia.

She gave him a smile, then looked at Zil.

“I’m happy we can find things to reflect what we love. You guys are so creative.” Oralia said, grabbing Callum’s hand.

“Reflect… yeah, reflect on what we love. Like heroes.” Zil said, turning to look at Leirsa.

“They don’t need to wear a cape to be a hero when they look in the mirror. The ones you love.”

  
  



End file.
